A MilTact short
by MarieMarlone
Summary: A little something I did for my friend Chibi. Nothing to brilliant. I guess I had it done in like 30 to 40 mins.. Wasn't really timing myself.


Alrighty then. This is one of the fanfics I did for Chibi Mil/Tact of course. I don't think it's THAT good. But she liked it.. Enjoy?

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the golden sands, sending glints of light back up into a atmosphere, or whomever happened to be walking past at that moment. Compared to your usual sunny daytime beach scene containing many a hume, old and young, this beach inparticular seemed to be almost deserted, save a pair that stepped though what seemed to be the fresh air upon the scene. Ah yes, the room that held many climates from across the universe, all in one room aboard that large spaceship, the Elsior.

"..Mou.. Takuto-san.. We should be working, not spending time relaxing."

The first of the two stepped upon the warm sands. Clad in nothing but sandals and a fitting red bikini, of course with the trademark flower addition where the clasp fastened on the front of the upper half. Hiding such things from view was an almost transparent sky blue wrap, not that it did its job in hiding anything. Soft pink hair bounced against her shoulders until she came to a stop, gazing out at the waters.

A sheepish laugh could be heard from the second to enter. This time a male, his dark hair messily mopped atop his head. This one clad in less than the other, granted, he was male, there was less to cover up. He wore a black color of swim trunks, a similar color to his messy hair. With him he carried a small basket in one hand, filled to the brim with various goodies. The other hand, more arm, carried a rolled up beach towel. His head tilted, watching the female with amusement from behind as she spoke. The sun cast down on her body, even if it was artificial, it outlined her shape and curves perfectly.

"But Milfie..." A smile crept along his lips as he silently placed their belongings on the ground and stepped up behind her. "Wasn't it you who requested everyone take a break while the chance was there?" Arms slipped around the girl's waist as he shifted to whisper the words into her ear. He was right, only hours before had she been attempting to get everyone to take a break. Only hours before he'd managed to capture her and bring her out. A break for just the two of them.

"A-Ah! Takuto-san!" The young woman gave a gasp, not expecting the tickling sensation of words being whispered into her ear. Surprisingly enough she hadn't seen it coming the moment those arms wrapped around her middle. Allowing a contented smile to grace her features she leaned back slightly, no doubt in her mind the male would keep her safe from falling.

"You're right.." She seemed almost shy as she turned her head slightly, looking into the eyes of the other. "But now we have this time alone with each other.. Not inter.." A wind blew, the rest of the words stolen with the wind. Better off so it seemed, the taller male took the chance to steal a kiss from the lips of the maiden.

"Remember Milfe. We took this time to relax, not to play around." He allowed his arms to move from their place and drew one arm into the air, stopping to point a finger toward the air from mid-shoulder level.

"You should get some rest and prepare for the next battle… Right?" A laugh was shared by the two. Takuto really wasn't one for being overly serious unless he had too, his current expression showed just that.

"What I mean is. You should just stay calm. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself for once." He turned to retrieve the towel he'd dropped to the ground, picking at the tie before rolling it out across the ground.

It took a moment for her to regain her composure after the flustered state he'd left her in. By the time she did so, everything had been laid out for her. The towel, the snacks, even the sun oil and glass of water beside the edge of the towel. All the seemed to be missing was the person outstretched across it. Allowing her eyes to track back to him she noticed him waiting. Waiting for what? He moved, picking up the oil and tossing it between his two hands.

"T-T-Tact-san.." She couldn't believe what he seemed to be implying. Though it wasn't exactly wrong, a lover offering to apply sun oil to where ones hands couldn't reach properly. Almost reluctantly she slipped from her sandals and stepped onto the soft material. She could feel the sand shifting beneath her feet, it tickled somewhat.

A chuckled as gagged in the throat as he watched her carefully lower herself down. She was in many ways like a young child, yet in many ways like a fully mature woman. Most people seemed to think a mix of both ended up a bad thing, yet in his eyes nothing was wrong, in fact it was perfect. A cute and simplistic side you could have plenty of fun with and a serious ready side that stood by your side. Yup, perfect in more ways than one. A smirk, just where was his mind going? Thanks the lord she had her head turned from him.

"Hey.. Milfie, tell me if it's uncomfortable right?" Seeing the nod of her head he turned his attention to the bottle, clicking the cap open and tipping some of the contents into his free hand. A complex look attached itself to his face as he shifted round, placing the hand with the substance against her back. Almost instantly she responded with a shiver, whether that was good or bad he couldn't tell. For once he seemed concentrated on one thing. Not slipping up and causing any unnecessary accidents. But this was _oil_ he happened to be using. Oil wasn't exactly the safest of substances to be sliding things across exactly.

Milfeulle remained quiet. To her surprise he wasn't bad at the task set at hand. He couldn't have had practice before could he? Unless… No, that wouldn't be. It was clear as day the two of them only had eyes for each other. Allowing a smile to float upon her features she turned her head in attempt to watch. But all was too late.

The turn of her head took his attention from what he was doing. His hands continued, massaging the mixture into her skin, his vision entangled with the girls. So much so that neither noticed the small ping of the top coming open. The hands slipping further and further…

And then it happened. So much time of not paying attention didn't really pay off after all. His left arm slipped, flying complexly off the curves of her body, his other arm swinging in attempt to catch hold of something. Eventually the tangle of limbs came to a stop. The two left completely still in a rather aquward position.

The female, pinned down against the ground, lacking any form of clothing that had been there once before. The male, though not intentionally, holding down the female from above. Not by choice being given a full display of the peachy pink goods that normally were held hidden. It was his fault after all.

Both held an embarrassed look upon their features. No words were exchanged. Until eventually the towering one took his head down toward-

Ah, Well that would be telling wouldn't it?


End file.
